


Priorities

by alternatealto



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatealto/pseuds/alternatealto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson always manages to keep focused on the important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Priorities**

 

“Where the hell are you?”

“Considering that I answered my office phone when it rang, you should have figured that out already.”

“Okay, let me re-phrase:  Why the hell aren’t you  _here_ , where you belong?”

“Because some of us actually like to complete our quarterly reports when they’re due.”

“Boring.”

“Very.  Also, necessary.”

“Not until tomorrow, technically.”

“I’ve got too much to do tomorrow.  I need to get this done tonight.”

“You’ve got  _me_  to do tonight.”

“And I’ll be able to give you my full attention if I don’t have to worry about finishing this.  It should only take about another half-hour –- more, of course, if I’m interrupted.”

“Well, that was subtle.”

“I pride myself on my subtlety, yes.”

“So then what am I supposed to do for the next half hour?”

“Hmm.  Piano, shelves full of books, laptop, cellphone with all those new apps you insisted on using  _my_ credit card to buy . . .  I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“You know, if I go online and find the porn I might not be able to wait until you get home.”

“Then I’ll not only get this done, I’ll also get a full night’s sleep.”

“For once.”

“Very funny, House.”

“Wil _sonnnn_  .  .  . come on.  You’re worrying about spreadsheets when you should be spreading  _me_  between the sheets.”

“Now you just sound pathetic.”

“Are you staring at your phone and judging me right now?”

“No, I’m staring at my report and trying to get it finished.”

“You could just come home, do me, then go back to work.”

“I could, except that I’m not a call girl.”

“Now  _there’s_  an idea.  I could call Clarice – her hooters are almost as big as yours.”

“Yes, insults will always help you get your way with me.”

“C’mon.  You know you want this.”

“ _House – !_   For the last time, I need to get this report done.  Tonight.  As soon as I finish it, I’ll come home and give you as much as you can handle.  Probably more, in fact, based on last night’s performance.”

“Now who’s being insulting?”

“Well, being polite hasn’t worked so far.  In fact, I’m going to be really rude and hang up now.”

“I’ll just call back.”

“And I won’t answer.”

“Then I’ll call the nurses’ station, tell them I’m worried because you’re not answering your phone, and beg them to send someone to check on you.  Followed by all your on-duty staff.  Followed by all  _my_  on-duty staff.  Followed by – ”

“All right.  All  _right_ , House.  You win.  Lie down.”

“Did you just say – ”

“Lie down, House.”

“Oooh, phone sex.  You little multi-tasker, you.”

“Down.  On the bed.  Face-up.  Now.”

“You make me all melty when you want to be on top.”

“Are you lying down yet?”

“Shouldn’t I get undressed first?”

“That’s up to you, but it would certainly make things easier.”

“Hold on  . . .  Okay, I’m lying down.”

“Good.  I’m next to you.  On your left.”

“Are you naked?”

“Very naked.”

“And?”

“And . . . god, your skin is warm.  I’m running my left hand over your shoulders.”

“Mmmm.  Keep going.”

“I’m slowly sliding my palm over your chest.”

“Yeaahhh . . .”

“Down to your nipples. I’m playing with your right one, running my fingers around it.  Now I’m pulling on it a little.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“You like that, don’t you?  I’m pulling a little harder.”

“Hhhhsss . . .”  

“I’m pinching a little.  Now I’m moving to the left side and doing all the same things there.”

“Ahh, yeah . . .  that’s good . . .”

“I’m switching back and forth from side to side.  My other hand is under your head.  I’m leaning over to kiss you.  You’re opening your mouth for me, you’re letting my tongue in.”

“Mmm . . . ah.”

“I’m still pinching your nipples.  Now my hand is sliding down over your ribs.  My mouth is moving down your throat, I’m leaning over you, kissing your chest.  I’m biting you, I’m licking you, I’m doing everything you like me to do when we’re together this way.  I just sucked your right nipple into my mouth.”

“Wilsunngh . . .”

“Yeah, you really like that, huh?  I like doing it.  Your tits are hard, aren’t they?”

“Guhh . . .”

“Tell me, House.  Are they hard?  Do they like the way I’m biting and sucking them?  C’mon, House, tell me.”

“Yeah . . . yeah . . . they are . . . it’s good, don’t stop . . .”

“I’m still there.  I’m running the tips of my fingers over your ribs, your belly, I’m just barely touching you, giving you goosebumps everywhere.”

“Ungh . . .god . . .”

“You’re starting to move, aren’t you?”

“I . . .”

“I know you are; you’re losing control already, aren’t you?  I’m sucking harder on your left nipple.  Now your right one. Hard.  I’m still just skimming your belly with my fingers.”

“Aggh . . . oh, god, oh . . .”

“You can’t lie still any more, can you?  Tell me.”

“Ungh . . . you bastard . . . no.   Touch me.”

“I  _am_  touching you.”

“Goddamn it, fucking  _touch me._ ”

“Now, now.  What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck!  Wilson . . . need . . .”  
  
“Wrong one.”

“ _Damn_  you!  Wilson . . . I . . . I . . .  _please!_ ”

“See?  That wasn’t that hard . . . ohh, but  _you_  are, aren’t you?  Yeah.  I’m wrapping my hand around your shaft, with my thumb just under the head.”

“Ohh . . .oh, yeah.  Oh, yeah.  So good, yeah.”

“I’m squeezing a little, moving my thumb just a tiny bit.  And I’m still sucking on your nipples.”

“Unhhhh . . . yeah.  More.”

“I keep squeezing and rubbing you, and letting go and squeezing and rubbing again.  Now I’m running my thumb over the head.  Look at you, you’re starting to drip already, aren’t you?  Do you feel me, rubbing it all over the head of your cock?  Do you like that?”

“Yeahhhhh . . . huh . . .  _hunh_.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yeah, I . . . I feel it.  I like it, I . . . don’t  _stop_.”

“I’m stroking you.  Just the way you like it, tight and steady.  I’m using my other hand to play with your slit.”

“ _God . . ._ ”

“I’m still stroking.  I’m playing with your balls now, I’m rolling them around, I’m squeezing them a little.”

“Oh, yeah.   _Ohh_ , yeah.  Oh yes,ohyes,ohgod . . .”

“You’re close, aren’t you?

“ _God_  yes.  So close.”

“I’m letting go.”

“ _What?!?_ ”

“I’m stopping.”

“Wha . . .  _why?_   Wilson what the  _fuck?_ ”

“You want me to finish you off?  Is that what you want?”

“You . . . !”

“Then repeat after me:  ‘I promise to do exactly the same thing for you when you get home tonight.’”

“You  _bastard._ ”

“I’m waiting.”

“You . . . okay,   _fine_.  I promise to do exactly the same thing for you when you get home tonight.”

“ ‘Or I agree to give up sex for a week.’ ”

“ ‘Or,’ . . .   _no!_   There’s no way I’m agreeing to that, you . . . you  _extortionist._ ”

“Guess you don’t want to get off tonight, then.”

“Fuck you.  I can get myself off.”

“Then it’s separate bedrooms for  _two_  weeks.”

“I hate you.”

“Keep that up, and it’ll be a month, House.”

“I . . .”

“Say it.  ‘I promise . . .’ ”

“Ipromisetodoexactlythesamethingforyouwhenyoucomehometonight, orIagreetogiveupsexforaweek.”

“I’m taking hold of you again.”

“Damn right you are.”

“House!”

“Wilson,  _god!_   I need . . .”

“I’m stroking you again.  Tight and steady.”

“Mmm . . . oh, yeah . . . yeah.”

“Playing with your balls, stroking, rubbing my thumb under the head.  Tight and steady.”

“Faster.  Oh, god, faster.”

“I’m moving faster.  I’m pressing on your perineum, and I’m speeding up, and I’m tight around you.”

“Guhh . . .unhhhh!”

“You’re so close, now.  It’s going to happen, isn’t it?  Tell me, House.”

“It . . . it’s . . . god,  _god . . . !_ ”

“Come for me.   _Come_  for me, House.  Yeah, like that.”

“GUNH . . .AUGHHH, FUCK! _FUCK!  I . . . WILSON!!!  WILSON!”_

“Right here, baby.  Yeah, House, give me all of it.  All of it now, come on.”

“GUUUUHHNNNNNNNNAUGGGGH!!!”

“That’s right.  That’s it.  God, that was amazing.”

“Huhn . . . huh . . . huh . . .”

“House?”

“Whu . . .?”

“Can I get back to work now?”

“Fuck you.”

“When I get home, House.  When I get home.”

 

  
  



End file.
